


Nightmare

by akikosato, NightcoreZorro



Series: Reed900 One Shots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin, Android Gavin Reed, Fluff, Gavin isn't a deviant yet, Gavin loves cats, Human RK900, Human!Niles, M/M, Nightmares, RK900 named Niles here, android!gavin, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikosato/pseuds/akikosato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreZorro/pseuds/NightcoreZorro
Summary: Niles has a nightmare and Gavin tries to help him. [Reverse AU]





	Nightmare

Gavin bit his lower lip and felt somewhat restless. He didn't know where this weird feeling came from but he started feeling it more often lately - stronger than usual. It was as if his thoughts were racing, his processors not letting him rest. He let out a defeated breath quietly, as he was petting the cat on his lap. 

"What's going on with me? Can you tell me?" He mumbled and received a soft meowing noise as an answer. Of course, what else did he expect? That she would just start talking and give him answers to all of his questions? 

The android fell onto the bed, which Niles gave him and pulled the cat up to his chest. His LED went from yellow to red and back to yellow again as he tried to put himself into sleep-mode. Without any success. 

"It's gonna be a long night, boy." 

He only got a scratchy purring this time. 

"Mh. At least you can get a good night's sleep." 

His fingers continued to caress the brown fur, enjoying the soft feeling and warmth his processors let him recognise. Gavin smiled faintly and closed his eyes, yet he didn't stop petting the cat while running a quick diagnosis on his programs. He didn't notice anything unusual though. 

He jolted up and scared the cat away when he heard a yell. A cold feeling ran down his spine as he got up to leave his room. 

"Niles..?"

His voice echoed through the hallway, clearly anxious. He's never heard Niles scream before - at least not when he was with him. He also couldn't imagine the older one like that. So something must have happened, right? Hesitantly he opened the door and took a step into the room. 

"Niles?" 

His voice was still quite shallow and the words just seemed to be stuck in his throat as he saw the detective sitting in his bed. He was breathing hard and had his hand tightly gripping his shirt. He even shivered a bit and seemed to be completely tensed up. 

"Niles..?" 

It was nothing more than a whiff, the android didn't seem to be able to speak up properly at this view. 

"Go away.." The other one just muttered under his breath. 

Gavin wanted to disagree but the order showed up in his field of vision now as well and he couldn't take any more steps further towards him. So he stood still, not moving an inch before he slowly backed out of the room. The urge to just hold the other one was almost unbearable. Niles was so close yet so far away. 

The younger one just brought his hands up the imaginery wall between them and looked at him in confusion. 

"Can I.. Do you need anything? Maybe a glass of water..?" He proposed now. Niles curled up in his blanket und turned his back towards the android. 

"Benzodiazepine.." He just whispered. 

The android bit down his lip again and nodded before leaving for real now, only to come back with a pill and a glass of water shortly after. Due to the new order he was able to walk closer towards the bed, looking into the pained blue eyes of the detective. Niles rolled over to him again and sat back up to take the pill. Instead of giving it to him Gavin just put it on the nightstand and placed his hands on the detective's clenched arms. He let his fingers slide over them softly and earned a confused gaze. Niles didn't do anything against this gesture as he didn't feel capable of doing so. Gavin moved closer and pulled the older one close to his chest. His hands slid over to his back and carressed it in order to calm him down. The detective swallowed and bit down his lower lip. 

"You don't have to do that. I didn't tell you to do this.." He mumbled quietly but didn't get an answer. The younger one didn't stop it afterall, which made Niles let out a deep breath. Nevertheless he let himself fall into his arms even further. 

"Please just give me the pill."

Gavin lifted his gaze. 

"Am I really supposed to let go of you now?" He asked softly as though he felt Niles relax in the embrace. 

"I'm tired. But you can hold me again afterwards.." 

Following that Gavin nodded once more and let go of him to grab the water with the pill. Watching Niles swallow the pill made him feel relieved. Afterwards the detective snuggled up next to him by himself. Gavin just held him close again and noticed how his eyes fell shut more often than before. Exhaustedly he finally fell asleep again. The android made sure that he was laying down properly and covered him in his blankets before grabbing his hand. He spent the night sitting on his bed, holding his hand and watching him with a concerned look in his grey eyes. His LED flickered red in the dark. 

"I'm going to protect you the next time this happens."


End file.
